The Way It Should Be
by my lady 416
Summary: Amy Dumas has had a hard life ever since he hit her. Fed up, Amy and her mother move to Cameron, North Carolina, home of the Hardy Boyz. Will Matt and Jeff change and improve Amy's life, or will he strike again? Please read and review, it's my first story
1. Moving

The Way It Should Be…

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Amy Dumas, or any other wrestler mentioned in this. Please read and comment…I really want to know what everyone thinks…Some good criticism would be nice…I'm always willing to improve.

* * *

So here goes…My first story…

"But Mom, why do we have to move?" 16 year old Amy called downstairs.

"Because I need a change in where we are. There are too many ways that he could get us." Amy's mother called up. "That way he won't find us. Amy, I don't want to go through all of that again."

"And when it does happen again Mom, then what? Are we going to be running and moving around the rest of our lives?" Amy argued back.

"I promise this will be the last time we move because of him." Amy's mother said climbing the stairs. She got closer to Amy and pulled her in for a hug. As she did this she whispered in her ear, just in case anyone was listening, "He will never find us in the small town, away from anyone who will ever know who we really are and our past."

"Okay, Mom. I'll get packing again! I don't like this, but if this will be better for us, then I will go through with it." Amy replied with a giant sign.

Amy's mother went back downstairs and started to put away the dishes, while telling the movers what needs to be moved. Amy went back to her room and started to take everything off her bed. A small letter fell to the floor as she hit the bed with her knee. Amy's hazel eyes fell onto the unopened letter. She then fell backwards onto the floor, landing with a large boom. Her memory quickly ran through all of the memories she had of him. The hurt and the pain he once caused her and her mother. She grabbed her arm and remembered the most horrible night of her life.

"_Amy! Amy! Get your ass up here right now!" _

'_Oh no! He found out! I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault. I was just trying to help out around here. I did what I thought was nice.' Amy thought to herself as she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. _

'_What am I going to do? I can't think of anymore lies. I hope I don't get it bad this time.'_

_She reached the top of the stairs and let out a small sigh. 'Suck it up Amy. It will be over soon enough.'_

"_Amy! What did I tell you about coming in here? I told you never to come in here! Now all of my stuff is messed up!"_

"_I'm sorry; I thought I would be helping out. I was cleaning and I figured that I would surprise you by cleaning your office. I was just trying to help." Before she could even get the word help out, he hit her. The force was so strong it knocked her down. She was only 12 years old; there was no way she could stand up to his towering body. He then pulled her up by her flaming red hair. Amy didn't scream out in pain because it would only make him madder. She tried her best to not to cry, but it hurt so much. A few tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She closed her eyes pretending it was all over and she was far, far away from his evil ways. When she opened her eyes, she was soaring through the air and hit the second from the top step and tumbled down the flight of stairs. After that she crashed to the bottom causing her to black out. He looked down and saw what he did. He decided to get the hell out of the house. He walked down the same flight of stairs, stepped over Amy's helpless body, grabbed his coat and keys, and walked out the door. _

"_Oh my God! Oh my God! Amy! Amy, can you hear me at all?" Amy's mother just came home from a long day at work. She saw her daughter's body lying at the bottom of the stairs. She threw her coat down and ran to her feeble side._

"_Don't move, sweet heart don't try to move. I'm going to call for help. I'll be right back." Amy's mother said. _

_She got up and sprinted to the phone. Amy faintly heard her mother speaking on the phone. "I need an ambulance here and fast. My daughter is hurt…No I don't know what the problem is. I walked in the door and found her at the bottom of the stairs…She is 12 years old…Okay thank you. No I don't need to stay on the line until they get her." Amy's mother rushed back to her daughter's fallen side. Within a few minutes paramedics brought her to the hospital. _

_Amy awoke in a strange room. She saw her mother pacing back and forth. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Oh honey, you are awake. How are you feeling?" _

"_Yeah, I think I'm okay. What happened to me?"_

"_I don't know sweet heart. You have to tell me. I came home and found you at the bottom of the stairs, just laying there. So I called the paramedics. You got here a few hours ago. The doctors say that you've broken your arm, but it wasn't a bad break and you will heal quickly. Do you have any recollection of what happened?"_

_With that said Amy's mind flashed back to what happened. She told her mother everything, but she left out who did it. _

"_Who did this too you?"_

_Amy's hazel eyes focused on her broken arm. She softly spoke, "Dad did it."_

"_WHAT! Your father did this to you?"_

"_Yes, mom."_

"_What did you do that made him do this? I hope this is the first time, because it sure is the last time this happens." _

"_Well, this isn't the first time he has done this to me, but it was the worst. I was cleaning my room and I thought it would be a nice thing if I cleaned his office. I guess I must of moved things around and he got mad at me. I blacked out after I fell down the stairs." _

"_Oh Amy! This isn't the first time he's hit you?"_

"_No, he has hit me a few times before this. But like I said before not as bad."_

"_Oh my God, I didn't know he hit you too."_

"_You mean he has hit you before too?" Amy was in total shock. _

_Amy's mother looked at the cold hospital floor. She kept her eyes there while she said this, "Yes, he has hit me before. It hasn't been going on for very long now. Maybe just a year or two. I think it started when he lost his job and started coming home drunk. I thought that if he hit me, he wouldn't touch you. But I have made a terrible mistake. I should have left him the first time he hit me. Amy promise me that you will never put up with a guy hitting you. No matter what, it is never your fault."_

"_I promise."_

_The room fell silent while both thought over what was just said. A nurse broke the silence. _

"_Hi all! Glad to see you up Amy. How is your arm doing?"_

"_I think it is okay. I haven't moved it much."_

"_That's good. Keep it that way. Mrs. Dumas, could you come with me for a minute. I want to go over some things with you."_

"_Yeah, sure. I'll be right back. If you need me just call out my name and I will come back."_

"_Okay Mom." _

Amy flashed back to later on that week. She was home from the hospital; her father was nowhere to be seen.

"_Amy? Could you come down here for a minute?"_

"_I'll be right there." Amy walked down the hallway into the kitchen where her mom was sitting. _

"_Amy sit down, have something very serious I need to talk to you about." _

"_Okay. What is it about? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No, no you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know how to sugar coat this," Amy would have laughed after hearing her mother say this, but it was a serious topic now and she was freaking out, "So I will just say it." After a long sign, her mother finally spoke, "I've decided we are going to move. While your father is still out of sight. We're just going to pack up the car and get out of here."_

"_But, why do we have to move? Dad hasn't been around here for a while. We are safe from him. I don't want to move all of my friends are here and Grandma Speranza."_

"_I know you don't want to move. I don't either and most of all we don't know how long your father will not be here. For all we know he could come back tomorrow or never again. I made the mistake once not to leave; I'm not going to make it again. I filed for a divorce a few days ago. And I told the police about your father breaking your arm. So now he is on record. Which means there will be no way he could gain custody of you." Amy face went blank. The idea of a divorce never crossed her mind._

'_Dad could gain custody of me? I don't want that. The idea of seeming him now would just get me all worked up. Just thinking of having to live with him and with out my mom is just dreadful.' Amy thought to her self while her mom continued talking. _

"_Now we are going to leave early in the morning so go get the last of your clothes and some of your things. Take only what you can't live without. We can replace everything later."_

The flashback was shattered when Mrs. Dumas called her down for the last of her boxes. Amy grabbed the letter from the floor and put it in her journal. She then placed her journal into her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulders. Down the hall she heard the heavy booted foot steps of the movers coming up the stairs.

'This is really it; I'm never going to see this room again. Some new kid will come in and create new memories.' Amy tried to keep from crying, but a tear slipped out. She quickly wiped it away when the movers came in for the last of her "room".

With one last look, she turned down the hallway and did the same when she got outside. Her mom honked the horn from inside their Chevy Tahoe. Amy stepped into the SUV and they drove down the driveway for the last time.

* * *

Hey all! If you could PLEASE comment on this it would be great. This is my first story like I said before. I need to know if you guys like it so I could upload the other chapters. Thanks! Hope you all liked it.

Ella.


	2. Meeting the New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own Matt, Amy, or Jeff. I do own this story so don't steal…it isn't cool.

FYI: When you see this '(writing)'Amy's thoughts, when you see this '(**writing**)'Matt's thoughts. Amy's with be normal and Matt's thoughts with be bolded to make things less confusing for you all. Remember R&R or no more chapters and I would love to keep updating this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the New Neighbors…

* * *

After many hours on the highway, Amy fell asleep. When she awoke, they were pulling into their new town. She looked out the passenger's window and saw a sign that said:

'_Welcome to Cameron, North Carolina. Population 151. _

-Home of the Union Pines Panthers-'

"Is this our new town?"

"Well, good morning sunshine. You've been asleep for sometime now. Yes, this will be our new home."

"It looks pretty small. I like our old town better. We're out in no man's land!"

"You haven't even given it a chance. I know you miss our old town, but this is our new home. And the whole point is to move somewhere your father can't find us."

That was the first time her mother has referred to her father as her 'father'. Amy told her mother after the hospital to never call him her father ever again. Ms. Dumas agreed, she said that if they ever needed to speak about him, the would use his middle name, Patrick. The topic of Patrick almost never came up. Amy and Ms. Dumas wanted to put those days behind them in an attempt to forget about what he did.

The rest of the car ride to their new house was in silence. Neither one dared to speak for fear of fighting.

"I think this is the place, 180 Charles Road."

"It looks like a hick's house!" (Author's Note: Sorry!)

"Oh Amy! Don't say that around here. With some new paint, those bushes taken out, and some flowers. This place will look great."

Amy sighed, "I guess so."

'I don't like it here. The town is probably filled with a bunch of old fat man with toothless, overall wearing country boys for sons. And ugly women with beards.'

"Lets get the car unpacked and then figure out what to do for food and all that jazz."

"Alright. I get first pick of the bedrooms!" Amy said trying to make herself excited about the new house.

At the Next Door Neighbor's House-

Two brothers were playing basketball in their driveway.

"He shoots and he scores!"

"Hey, Matt I think that new family at the Chadwick's house just got here." said the younger brother. He was around 5'11'' and slightly muscular in a skinny way. His hair was dyed vibrant colors.

"Hmm, I guess that is good. I wonder who is moving in." said the older brother. He looked completely different than his younger brother. Matt had jet black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, while his brother's were a sea blue. He stood at 6' with broad shoulders. You could tell her took great care of his body and worked out.

"I wonder if there will be any kids our age. That would be fun. Then we could have someone else to go on adventures with."

As his brother continued, Matt had already tuned him out. For her spotted the bright red head moving boxes out of her SUV.

"Matt? Yo Matt? Do you hear me talking?"

"Shut up Jeff. She's going to hear you." Matt whisper back to his loud brother.

"Who is going to hear me? What are you talking about? Matt I'm still talking to you!"

Once again Matt was paying no attention to Jeff.

"MATTTTTT!" Jeff screamed as loud as he could. 

Amy turned around and looked in the direction of the scream. She saw someone duck behind the bushes that separated their yards. There was only one thing she could make out, which was something with multi-colored hair. Being the curious girl she is, Amy placed the box at the steps of her house and moved towards the colorful person.

"Haha Matt, she is coming over here."

"WHAT!" Matt jumped out of the bushes just as Amy past him.

"AHH!" Amy screamed and leaped back in fear. She didn't notice that there was a tree branch and fell backward, landing with a boom.

Matt blushed when he saw what he caused, "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were really that close. Can I help you up?" Matt asked the fallen redhead. Amy was embarrassed, red hair half in her face and mud on her legs and butt, she accepted Matt's extending hand.

**'Great, I see a pretty girl, I make her fall, and make myself look like an idiot.' **

'Wow, is he strong. He picked me up with such ease. He sure isn't bad looking. I hope he doesn't notice I'm looking him up and down. I must say I am a sucker for a guy in loose hanging baggy jeans and a black shirt that shows off his muscles. Maybe Cameron isn't filled with toothless, over-all wearing country boys.'

"I'm sorry, I'm Amy Dumas by the way. I just moved in next door, but I think you figured that out already."

'Not even 5 minutes and you've already made an ass out of yourself. First the mud and now what you just said.'

"Matt Hardy and that guy over there is my brother, Jeff." Jeff waved back. He managed to get a "Hi" out of his mouth through all of the laughing.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this," Matt continued, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I fall all the time." She brushed back the hair out of her face and the mud off .

'I must look like a mess!'

Matt laughed, "I know the feeling."

"Do you fall more than you cause people to fall?"

'Maybe that was a bit harsh. I don't know where that sudden blurb came from, but here I go making an ass out of myself, again. I guess it works for me more or less. Hopefully he wont get pissed.'

Matt looked away from her. "No, it just happens like it happens."

"You know I was totally joking. Don't take things so seriously, man. Loosen up." Amy paused, "I'm sorry, I'm normally not like this."

"Wow, I like you already! Matt will never loosen up. I've been working on him for years." Jeff said stepping next to his brother.

"Well, like I said before, I am normally not like this, but hey when it comes I go with it. Maybe now that I will be living here he might change."

"Maybe by that time you come up with a better joke." Matt tried to say in his most serious voice, but a smirk crawled to his mouth.

"I seem to be doing my job already." Amy and Jeff laughed, while Matt tried to look tough and keep his pride intact. "I should get going. My mom needs help. I guess I will see you guys around." Her slender body turned towards her house, she whipped her head around, her long red hair swirled around her neck, "I'm glad I meet you guys. Bye Bye."

**'Whoa, she is rather pretty. And I must of looked like an ass after saying what I did.'**

"Hey, Amy? Why don't you stop by tomorrow. We'll be here at some point or just ring the bell. I think Matt and I would be more than happy to show you around Cameron. If you would like only." Jeff said intensely looking at Amy. He could feel his brother's eyes growing with anticipation for her answer.

"Cool, I guess I will see you both tomorrow." She continued walking towards her house and grabbed the box she had left.

"Dude, you so like her!"

"I do not and I'm going to kill you!" Matt started chasing his baby brother.

Once he grabbed Jeff, Jeff quickly replied, "I did get her to agree to come over tomorrow. I figured you would like that." He's face read forgiveness, but his eyes read mischief. Matt knew he was up to something, yet he let Jeff go and walked back into the house.

Both Matt and Amy thought to themselves-- 'I can't wait until tomorrow!'

* * *

Please R&R…Hope you like this chapter. There is more to come if you review. Any ideas about where I should take the story…let me know!

Thanks again

Ella


	3. The Knock at the Door

Chapter 3: The Knock at the Door 

Sorry it has taken so long. I've had this chapter in my journal for a while, but I haven't had the heart to start writing this again. I found out that Amy (Lita) and Adam (Edge) Copeland had a relationship andcausedherand Matt break up. When I met Matt a few years ago, I asked him if he and Amy would one day get married. He said yes, I guess that plan changed.

Anyway, I hear that Amy and Adam have no romantic relationship. So she broke up with a guy I would kill to have for NO REASON! I hate people like that. Anyway back to my story. Hope everyone all likes it. Please once again read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers; I just own the story lines.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Knock at the Door...

* * *

"Amy is that you?" Amy closed the door 

_'I guess Mom heard me' -Sigh-_

"Yeah Mom, I'm here. Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to know who walked into the house. Plus the alarm company has to come and fix the system."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go pick my room." Amy grabbed her messenger bag from what would soon be their living room. She skipped up the stairs, humming Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple. This way the happiest she's been since they left their old house.

_'This room has potential. I must say having a little alcove and my own bathroom is a nice change. A nice sunny yellow on the walls and a vibrant dark purple trim will give this room a swift kick.'_

"Amy, I am going to go into town to buy some food, you want to come?"

"No, thanks you. Could you pick me up some Lucky Charms Cereal andapples? Please?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit. I have my cell on if you need anything."

"Okay." Amy waited to hear the door close and the noise of the Tahoe's tires on the gravel driveway.

_'God, the sound of the gravel makes me feel like I am in a hillbilly's movie.'_

"Time for some Who!" Amy plugged her CD player in and put the Who's Next CD in. The song Naked Eye came on. Amy turned the volume up. She sang and danced around her newroom.

At the same time, Matt was walking up her driveway.He had come over because his father wanted him to see if they needed anything.

Matt rang the doorbell a few times and waited.

_'Did she see me and that is why she wont open the door?'_

Faintly Matt heard music in the background. He decided on another course of action.

_'I know I will throw pebbles at her window. Maybe that will get her attention.'_

Matt started throwing the small rocks at her window.

"What the hell…?" Amy said out loud. Just then she saw something hit her window. Looking out the window. Matt happened to throw another pebble. Amy appeared in the window just as Matt was going to throw another one. He waved back; Amy made a "one minute" sign, turned down her stereo and walked downstairs.

_'What is he doing here? I don't even look presentable.' _Amy grabbed a mirror that was lying on the ground. She quickly checked her hair and make up. Then she walked out the door.

"Hi, Matt," She closed the door behind her. "I would invite you in, but it's a total mess. What are you doing here?"

Amy thought about the way she said that. The smile dropped from Matt's face.

"I mean not that I'm not glad you are here. I was just wondering why you are."

"My dad wanted to know if you or your parents needed anything."

"Oh, that was very sweet of him. My mom just went into town and my…(pause)…we'll save that for another day." Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh, alright." Confusion was going on in Matt's head. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, maybe I'll take you up on that offer one day. I should get back to cleaning up after the movers. But I will see you tomorrow."

Matt's face lit up.

"You didn't think I would forget now did you?"

Amy and Matt had been standing close together. She gently moved his chin up so he could look her in the eye.

"See you tomorrow Matty." Amy said in a seductive joking voice. Matt's eyes fell to the floor quickly. He was embarrassed by the way Amy had looked at him.

Once again Amy closed the door behind her, Matt walked back to his house.

_'Does she see right through me? Does she know I like her? Maybe girls really can see what guys are thinking. Oh God are all men in trouble then.'_

Back at Amy's house--

She grabbed her journal and pen and started writing fast. The thoughts came to her as fast as a wild fire spreads.

_'Oh man. What did I just do? I don't trust people like that, especially guys. Not after everything I've been through. Then why do I feel like I know him and can trust him? How am I so comfortable around him? It doesn't make sense. I guess I will figure this all out tomorrow when I go over to his house. That should be interesting.'_

* * *

I know it was sorta short, but the next chapters will be longer and more interesting. Hope you all liked this chapter. Chapter 4 will only be posted if you leave comments. 

Ella


	4. The Start of a New Friendship

I hope you like it. Please Read and Review or no more new chapters. Get ready for the action to start picking up.

Disclaimer: The same as always, I do not own any of the wrestlers, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 4: The Start of a New Friendships

* * *

Amy woke up to the sun pouring through her bedroom window. She had tired to keep the light out with a thin sheet, but it failed to do its job. 

"Good morning, Sunshine," Amy said with a giggle. "What will we do today? Oh my God! Matt's house! What time do I go over? What do I wear?" Questions keep flowing through her mind. She stopped and thought about something more important.

"What do I do aboutyesterday? Maybe Matt will not remember what I did. Oh I hope not. Stop thinking about this. Go on with your day as you normally would have done."

Amywent into her bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, she looked through the many boxes that lay on the floor trying to find a good outfit. She decided on a pair of baggy black pants, a tight fitted tan tank top that showed off her flat stomach and fitted nicely around her chest. She let her flaming hair cascade over her shoulders and down her back. The way she put it up the night before created little curls at the ends.

"I don't look half bad if I say so myself. I wonder what time it is." She looked at her fossil watch. "10:17 hmm still too early to go over to their house."

"Amy, are you out of the shower, yet?"

"Yeah, mom, what do you need?"

"I am going to go back into town and find a new job. I might go to Sanford and look their too. I'll call your cell phone and give you a heads up."

"Okay, have fun. Good luck."

"Thanks, sorry I am leaving you like this. But if we want food and a house, I need a job. I love you. Call you later. Maybe clean up the house. Start putting things away. That would be wonderful."

"We will see I love you. Talk to you later."

"The whole house to myself. Yay! Hey mom!" Amy ran down the stairs.

"Oh I hope I can catch her." Amy remembered something. "Oh good she didn't leave."

"Mom, do you mind if I hang out with the neighbors, Matt and Jeff. I told you about them."

"Sure, do you know what you will be doing?"

"No, not sure. But I will call you if we will leave town or go far."

"Okay, sounds good, love. I will call when I am on my way home." Ms. Dumas now known as Ms. Norwood., gave Am a quick kiss good bye and backed out of the driveway.

"It's only 10:32. Ahhh! How to kill time? I know I'll cook a nice, big breakfast. Then I will go over."

--11:35 A.M. at the Hardy's House--

**'Where is she? She should be here by now. Maybe she won't come. No, no that wouldn't happen after what she did yesterday. Maybe she will just come this afternoon. Yeah, that's it.'**

"Yo Matt, what's keeping ya? You were supposed to be outside 10 minutes ago. Come on. I'm not going to wait all day."

"Alright, Jeff. I'm coming."

"Well, hurry it up because once that girl you like, comes over here, I'll lose you." Jeff laughed

Matt started to run after his baby brother, but he tripped on the rug.

"I will get you Jeffrey Nero Hardy!"

The door bell ran and Matt froze. Jeff knew this would be the perfect time to get away.

"Hey, Amy!" He screamed so Matt could hear him. "Let's go outside!" Jeff turned around and stuck his tongue out at Matt.

"Okay? Is everything alright? Did I come at a bad time?"

"Why yes everything is quite alright. I just think it is a marvelous day out and we shouldn't waste it inside." Jeff looked around to see if he saw Matt anywhere. "Plus, Matt is pissed off at me and doing this will piss him off more. I'm sorry I am some what using you. But before you came here, he was ready to kill me. And since you re here now he won't. So thank you."

"So in other words, you are using me to protect yourself from Matt?" Amy paused not sure if she should ask her next question. "Will he really hurt you?"

"No, no don't worry Matt would never really hurt me. He may look or act like someone who would hurt a person for looking at him, but Matt has a very good and caring heart. He does have trouble expressing his feelings. And when it looks like he is, he must really like the person. But I have said too much already."

'Oh good, I am so happy to hear that.'

"Okay. I am glad he wouldn't hurt you."

"I should go find him and apologize. I think I owe it to him. You wait here. It should only take a minute or two."

"Alrighty then."

'What to do? What to do? I guess I'll just sit on the stoop and wait.'

--5 Minutes Later--

"Hey Amy, sorry we took so long. Matt was fixing lunch."

"Oh, I'll come back later than. I don't want to intrude on your lunch."

"Don't worry. Matt asked me to get you to stay."

"Well," Amy thought. "Okay. What are we having?"

"Umm, I think grilled cheese."

"Yummy. I guess I will most definitely stay then. Plus no one is home."

"Cool, to the kitchen!"

Amy followed Jeff into the Hardy's house. The house smelt of burnt bread and cheese.

"Maybe we will just order a pizza. I've forgotten that Matt can't cook."

Amy and Jeff laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's so funny?"

Jeff and Amy just looked from one side of the kitchen to the other.

"Oh boy is Daddy going to kill you when he sees the mess you made."

_'Okay so far one bad thing about Matt--he can't cook_.'

"Well, if you boys clean up I will cook us lunch. How does that sound?"

"You mean it? I'm off the hook to cook? Woooo Hoooo! Thank you!"

Matt hugged Amy and Jeff looked at them in awe. After they both realized what happened Matt pulled out of the hug.

"Umm," he couldn't find the correct words. "Well, I-- I guess Jeff and I can start cleaning and you can find something to cook."

_'He hugged me. That wasn't bad at all. It was nice to feel a guy's hug and be comfortable with it. I still don't know why I trust him like I do.'_

Amy made a wonderful dish of pasta and salad. Jeff and Matt suggested to Amy that they head into town and introduce her to some of their friends. Little did Amy know but someone would be watching them…

* * *

Sorry this was such a long chapters, I didn't know where to cut it off so I figured I would leave it with a cliff hanger. I hope you liked the chapter and wait until Chapter 5; things will really start picking up. Remember you won't see chapter 5 until I get some reviews. I don't care if they are good or bad. Send me ideas if you like. 

Ella


	5. The Park

Like always, I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the plot lines so don't steal! I happen to be coping this chapter onto my laptop, while watching Raw. Raw most definitely is not the same with out Team Xtreme. I miss them all together. That had to have been one of the WWE's biggest mistake. And now this Lita and Edge story line is complete horse shit. I feel so badly for Matt who has to sit at home and watch the two of them make out on TV. When I look at them making out, I am just filled with total disgust, they don't have the connection like Matt and Amy did. Icky, they happen to be making out right now. This is totally disgusting. And the fans did not go as crazy, but they scream because they are displeased. But yeah on to the story, I've had my say.

It just so happens that it is 12:23am and I'm writing another chapter for everyone to read. Since the past few days I have gotten so many reviews from people asking me to post another chapter. So here I am, slaving away. Hope you all like it. Please read and review…it is the only way that you will be able to read the next chapters.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Park

* * *

"Yo, Matt over here!" One of the guys called over. Two other guys and three girls were standing around him. 

"Hey Hardys." A short blonde dressed skimpy. Amy felt herself tense up andfor some reason she felt jealous, but she shook the thought out of her head.

"Hey y'all. That is Trish." Matt said pointing to the short blonde. "This is Amy Dumas. She just moved in the Chadwick's place. Be nice to her now, she's cool." Matt spoke as if he knew her for years.

"Hi, Amy, I'm Shane and single." Shane was shorter than Matt with green hair.

'_I wonder who dyes their hair first--Jeff or Shane?'_

"Nice, to meet you." Amy replied.

"Shane, lay off of her please. She just met you. You don't need to start charming her." Matt said in a protective voice.

"Matt likes her," Jeff whispered into Shane's ear. Shane started to laugh hard. Somehow Matt knew what they were talking about and he started to blush.

"I'm Shannon and that is Adam over there. Don't expect him to come over anytime soon. He and Torrie (author's note: I'm very well aware that Torrie is married or going to marry Billy Kidman, butI didn't want to use him)are in a fight again. But they will be fine yet again in about 10 minutes.

'_Wow, they are really going at it. Torrie is sorta pretty. Seems to have the bitch attitude going for her. But the long bleach blonde hair makes her look like a film star, enough said. Adam is sorta hot. Interesting tattoo on his arm. Wonder what it means--' Her thoughts were cut short by someone speaking to her._

"So Amy where did you move from?" The short blonde asked.

"I moved from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida."

"Cool, what would ever posses you to move from the sunshine state to Boresville, North Carolina?" Trish spoke.

"I rather not get into it, if you don't mind."

"Oh don't worry about it. But if you ever need to talk I'm here. I know you don't know me, but I think we will become good friends."

'_Well, well, someone thinks the know me. Okay stop acting like a bitch. It's nice to know that you'll have someone to talk to.'_

"Thank you for the offer. I may just take you up on that one day."

"Well, now that we've all met, what shall we do?" Shane asked.

"Amy what would you like to do?" Matt placed his arm loosely around Amy's shoulder. "I'm getting tired of the same old thing we do."

"Umm, well now that this all rest in my hands, why not go to the park."

"Sounds good. Anyone going to tell Adam and Torrie?" Jeff asked half laughing.

"Nah, they will end up making up and then making out at one of their houses." Shane replied.

"That's all too true." Everyone started laughing on their way to the park.

-10 Minutes Later-

'_Something isn't right here.' Amy tensed up, yet again._

"Amy, something wrong?" Matt stopped walking and Amy stopped at his side. The rest of their friends kept on walking.

"Matt, Amy? You both coming?" Trish asked as she shook her hips.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes." Matt called back.

"In other words, they are getting close." Jeff quietly told Shane and Trish. "We can crash them in a few. Matt is probably going to take her to the swings."

-Meanwhile-

"Amy?"

"Shh, Matt, I'm trying to listen."

"What are you talking about?" Matt said confused.

"No, something else. I think someone is watching us. The hair on my neck is standing up."

"You're talking crazy. If something or someone was here, I would protect you." Matt said looking down at the floor kicking dirt.

"Thanks." Amy couldn't meet his eyes and also looked down. "Maybe I am. We should catch up to them."

"Only if you want to."

"Do you not want to go?"

"Sorta. I rather just be here or alone."

"Oh, ok. Well then I'll let you be." Amy turned and slowly started to walk away.

'_**Think Matt, think. You have your chance to become closer to her and alone!'**_

Matt grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back. Amy grew uptight, Matt quickly let go.

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you just gave me a flashback."

"Oh, well I didn't mean for you to leave. When I said alone, I meant I wanted to be alone from everyone else."

"Okay, then were do you want to go?"

"I would normally say the swings, but everyone knows I would take you there."

"Okay, then. Well, then why don't we just walk around?"

"Sounds good."

The two of them started to walk. Amy looked at Matt, but turned her head when he looked at her. Matt did just the same.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Matt said perplexed.

"For noticing that something was wrong and staying with me to make sure I was okay. And for just being nice to me."

"Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me when someone says that to me."

"You're welcome." Amy said with a smile.

They continued walking on. Matt reached down and took Amy's hand in his. Amy looked at Matt and

smiled.

'_I'm starting too really like Cameron, North Caroline.'_

The hair once again stood up on the back of Amy's neck. But it wasn't from Matt holding her hands.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Amy something wrong again? Is it because I held your hand? If it was I'm sorry." Matt said quickly.

"No, that made me feel safe."

"Then what is it? Let me help you. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Matt… (pause)…I think… (another pause)…Never mind I'm over reacting."

"Okay. If this happens again, I'm pressing you for answers."

"Alright." Matt pulled her in for a hug. He could feel her muscles relax.

'_He can't be here. It doesn't work that way. He isn't here! I'm just being paranoid.'_

"Shall we keep walking?" Matt suggested.

"Nah, lets lay on the grass together."

"Sounds good to me."

Matt showed the way to a near by tree. The branches hung low to the ground, casting a large shadow. Matt leaned against the tree's trunk.Matt placedAmy's head on his chestand placed his arm around her waist.

The moment was broken when Amy's cell phone started to ring. Amy didn't recognize the number that showed up.

'_It couldn't be? Could it?'

* * *

_

I really hope you liked this chapter. I must say this one happens to be my favorite that I've written. Please read and review. Like alway, if you want to see the next chapter posted, than review! Chapter 6 is a great chapter too.


End file.
